Nice To See You Again!
by Nephilim.Maya.Aphrodite
Summary: CONTAINS TWISTED SPOILERS FOR STOLEN EARTH! this is basically just a one-shot spoof of what could've happen when the Doctor and Rose were getting reunited! If you like it, I'll ty to add more!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**sorry people, just had to write this, total spoof!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Doctor Who**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What else did she say? Donna?" The Doctor exclaimed, Rose had to help, she just had to

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna replied, what did she mean? Rose was trapped in another universe, although, BADWOLF... What was Donna staring at?

The Doctor spun round, almost as if in slow motion, and there, at the top of the road, was Rose, she saw him to, let go of her gun and let it just hang around her neck as she ran to him for what seemed like forever, she'd travelled so far, but she never thought she'd actually actually really see him!

It was Rose, his Rose, he ran, she was running to, then he noticed, as they got a few metres within touching, the gun was in a funny position, he tried to slow down, but Rose tripped over a discarded pram and her knee banged into the gun.

BOOM

"DOCTOR!"

Just then Jack appeared, just as Rose caught The Doctor

"Sorry!" she whispered

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**A/N: **__**sorry, like I said! It was SCREAMING to be wrote! Honest! The plot bunnies made me do it! Reviews Love!**_

_**P.S: This was a one shot, or I could do totally separate versions of them meeting like this, only in different ways... what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok! Here we go again! I still don't own Doctor Who (But not to worry, because I've already pre-ordered series 4!)**_

X-X-X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X-X

"Ask her yourself" Donna said, looking to the top of the road.

A blonde figure was standing at the top smiling, The Doctor ran towards her as fast as he could, she was running towards him too

_This is it, _he thought _I finally get to see Rose again!_

After running for what seemed like forever, they were just a few metres away from each other when they saw a Dalek appear from behind a deserted van.

_This is it_ The Doctor thought

But Rose quickly grabbed q large gun that was slung over her shoulder and shot it, just before it shot one of them.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered

"I'm here. It's me." She replied; almost in tears. She reached her hand out and touched his cheek

"ROSE!" He exclaimed, hugging her, just then Jack tapped him on the shoulder

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

Rose hadn't realised he was alive! When did he get there, he wasn't there a minute ago...

_This day can't get any better! First Donna, then The Doctor, now Jack!_

X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X- X-X-X

_**Well, what do you think?**_

_**I would like to thank Apocalyptical, lilpinkxx, Dead Composer, Dispach Rider for reviewing and xkissfromarosex who reminded me about this story after I forgot I'd even uploaded it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NO, I haven't just killed someone and am feeling guilty about it, I just wanted to add more! **__**Mwhhaaa**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(let's just leave the ask her yourself, turn round)

Rose smiled as she ran towards The Doctor, half expecting something to jump out at her, but nothing did, she even checked behind the cars as she was running, nothing there, then she'd reached him, her Doctor, or, he'd reached her, whichever way you wanted to look at it!

Next thing she knew, he was kissing her, or it might have been the other way around

"OI! DOCTOR!" exclaimed Donna as Jack appeared, "WE NEED TO DESTROY THIS SHIP THING!"

"What ship thing?" The Doctor asked

"That one!" Donna exclaimed, pointing at a huge Death-star like ship in the sky

"You know, what." Said Rose, "I think she might be right!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**I'm adding even more!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Just realised I haven't put a disclaimer for a while! I don't own Doctor Who, The BBC does!**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They ran towards each other, just as a Dalek appeared. Rose pressed a button on her watch

The Dalek exploded just as the Dalek ship which had become known as the crucible exploded too.

"Glad I didn't have to do that!" The Doctor said to her, not daring to look at her

"Yeh, I s'pose. 'Fraid I did though!" she grimacing slightly, still looking at the sky

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her. She looked a bit older, not much, but she looked a little lost, with a look of command about her

"This little button here, didn't wanna press it." She said, trailing off, "It's my fault... they all died, and it was my fault..."

"They would have killed everyone if you didn't do it." He told her, reassuringly. "What did you do exactly?"

"Remember that laser, on Christmas day; Harriet Jones used it to destroy the Sycorax ship? Well, this button here activates it. My communicator who parallel TORCHWOOD have been in touch with for a while actually fired, and everything, this just hacks passed all the locks and stuff." Rose replied

"Your communicator?" The Doctor asked

"We've had verbal contact with this world for a while, well, this woman actually, only found out her name a few minutes ago, she doesn't know mine though" Rose replied

"What's her name?"

"Martha, Martha Jones, works for UNIT."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**I'm thinking of putting alternate things through the whole episode in here, do you think I should?**_


End file.
